Story of Disguise
by MiniDora
Summary: [ ] Summary : "ia terlihat ramah dengan wanita, apa aku harus merubah penampilan ku menjadi wanita agar tidak selalu menjadi korban bully-annya ? Ah kurasa itu bukan ide yg buruk" Tapi siapa sangka jika ide konyol itu lah yg telah merubah hampir seluruh dari kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun.


UNDERCOVER

 **Cast :** Baekhyun. Chanyeol. Luhan. Sehun. Kai. Suho

 **Pairing :** Chanbaek. Hunhan

 **Lenght :** Oneshoot

 **Gendre :** Angst (maybe)

[ ] Summary : "ia terlihat ramah dengan wanita, apa aku harus merubah penampilan ku menjadi wanita agar tidak selalu menjadi korban bully-annya ? Ah kurasa itu bukan ide yg buruk" . Tapi siapa sangka jika ide konyol itu lah yg telah merubah hampir seluruh dari kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 **Chanbaek**

Brukk !!

"Awww!!!" Seorang namja manis meringis kesakitan setelah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai trotoar jalanan. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan marah tapi ia tak bisa untuk meluapkannya karna ia tak mau mencari masalah dengan ketiga namja yg ada di depannya. Kenapa ? Yap ! Di depannya adalah 3 namja brandalan dari EXO SHS yg terkenal bahkan sampai di sekolah namja manis tadi. Sedangkan ketiga namja tadi langsung berlalu begitu saja setelah menabrak namja manis tadi sehingga menciptakan lecet di sekitar lututnya, bahkan ia pergi dan tak merasa kasihan sama sekali dengan namja yg sudah di tabraknya. Yeah ! Itulah mereka si namja pembuat onar yg selalu seenaknya mengganggu siapa saja. Tapi siapa yg berani melawannya ? Mereka tak mau mati konyol di tangan namja tersebut. Berlebihan memang tapi itu lah presepsi mereka.

Baekhyun -namja manis tadi- masih meringis kesakitan ketika lututnya di obati oleh sang oemma. Sedangkan sang oemma masih mengomeli anaknya yg mengenaskan itu.

"Oemma kan sudah bilang lawan saja mereka. Kau inikan lelaki kenapa diam saja saat kau di tabrak seperti itu. Lihat lutut mu bahkan sampai lecet begitu! Aigoo anak oemma bagaimana bisa kau melindungi pacarmu eoh ? Kalo melindungi diri sendiri saja tidak bisa!"

Lihat bahkan oemmanya tak henti-hentinya mengomeli baekhyun. Haha malang sekali hidupmu Byun! Sedangkan baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar ocehan sang oemma.

Oemma baekhyun sering mendapati anaknya pulang sekolah dengan keadaan yg tidak baik-baik saja. Bahkan anaknya pernah pulang dengan keadaan tubuh yg penuh dengan tepung dan telur padahal seingatnya anaknya sedang tidak berulang tahun. Tetapi ketika di tanya siapa yg melakukannya, anaknya hanya mengatakan tidak penting dan berlalu begitu saja menuju kamarnya kadang oemmanya sampai jengkel sendiri. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia tak tau siapa yg melakukan ini kepada anaknya.

Baekhyun memang selalu pulang sekolah berjalan kaki karna memang jarak rumahnya dan sekolah bisa di bilang dekat tapi sialnya setiap ia pulang sekolah ia selalu di kerjai oleh namja pembuat onar dari EXO SHS sekolah yg letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan sekolah baekhyun Growl SHS, mereka adalah Park Chanyeol sang ketua, lelaki yg terlihat berkharisma dan dingin. Mempunyai tinggi di atas rata-rata, mata onyxnya selalu menatap tajam ketika ia menjadi pusat perhatian dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yg sangat tampan. Setelah itu ada Kim Joonmyeon atau lebih terkenal di panggil Suho, lelaki yg mempunyai wajah angelik tapi terkesan dingin dan mempunyai tatapan seolah bisa membolongi kepala siapa saja. Dan terakhir Kim Jongin, lelaki yg mempunyai kulit kecoklatan menambah kesan seksi dan tampan pada diri yg sering di panggil Kai itu.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah setelah melihat 3 orang namja pembuat onar yg sudah berdiri beberapa meter di depan gang sempit. Ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya ketika salah satu dari mereka berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Perasaan baekhyun mengatakan pasti ada hal buruk lagi yg menimpanya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya ketika dagunya di tarik oleh namja yg paling tinggi sehingga mau tak mau ia menatap namja di depannya.

Park Chanyeol

Namja jangkung itu menatap dalam ke mata puppy milik baekhyun membuat nyali baekhyun menciut seketika. Baekhyun semakin gugup menimbang-nimbang hal buruk apa yg akan mereka lakukan tapi ia tersentak saat melihat seringaiannya. Ia menyuruh kedua temannya untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ingat berdua!

Baekhyun semakin gugup di tatap intens begitu oleh namja di depannya apalagi jarak wajah mereka yg hanya sekitar beberapa centi saja sehingga membuat pipi baekhyun -

"Kenapa pipimu merah begitu ? Kau sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya masih dengan wajah datarnya membuat mahkluk manis di depannya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Perlahan baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk melepas jemari chanyeol di dagunya dan ia bernafas lega setelahnya.

"Kau kenapa tak pernah melawan saat kami mengerjaimu?" Well kalian pasti tau itu pertanyaan dari siapa.

"A-aku hanya... Ahh aku bingung mengatakannya!" Baekhyun semakin gugup ia memutar matanya gelisah.

 _Ia sangat manis sebenarnya jika sedang gugup begini. Dan apa itu rona merah dipipinya ? Menggemaskan_ \- batin chanyeol-

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi, melihatmu yg ketakutan begitu semakin membuat ku mual saja" Bohong ! Bohong jika chanyeol mengatakan itu. Padahal tadi jelas-jelas ia merasa jika baekhyun itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Oke, ia hanya tak mau mengakui itu di depan baekhyun. Itu saja. Kenapa masalah ?

Dan ia kini hanya memandang baekhyun yg perlahan hilang dari pandangannya.

Didalam kelas terlihat sangat ramai, yeah mungkin karna saat ini adalah jam kosong makanya mereka terlihat sangat berisik. Di pojok kanan paling belakang terlihat 2 orang namja yg sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Baek pulang sekolah kau ada acara tidak ?" Tanya luhan si namja bermata deer itu kepada sahabatnya -baekhyun- yg sedang asik membaca komik di tangannya.

"Tidak" gumamnya tanpa mau menoleh ke arah luhan. Masih asik dengan dunianya.

"Mau tidak menemaniku ke EXO SHS ?" Ucap luhan dengan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Hahhh" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak "kau gila disana ada chanyeol CS yg sering membully ku, aku takut mereka juga akan membully ku jika aku ada disana" wajah baekhyun terlihat murung. Ia masih bingung harus dengan cara apa agar ia bisa terhindar dari bully-an mereka.

"Aku mengerti baek, tenang saja ada sehun yg bisa melindungi kita. Aku juga tak ingin sahabatku di ganggu oleh brandalan macam mereka" luhan mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah"

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, para siswa dan siswi berlari berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau sekedar untuk urusan lainnya. Seorang namja mungil terlihat pasrah ketika tangannya di tarik paksa oleh sahabatnya. Well, sahabatnya ini terlihat gembira sekali mungkin karna sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan kekasih albinonya.

Sekarang disini lah mereka di depan gerbang EXO SHS, terlihat murid-murid yg memandang aneh ke arah baekhyun dan luhan mungkin karna seragam mereka yg berbeda namun beberapa menit kemudian datanglah seorang namja dengan wajah datarnya menghampiri mereka namun wajahnya berubah menjadi tersenyum ketika ia di depan kekasihnya -luhan-

"Apa kalian sudah lama ?"

"Tidak aku baru saja sampai dengan baekhyun"

"Baiklah ayo masuk kita mengobrol di kantin saja"

Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam sekolah tersebut, baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ragu ia terlihat takut-takut jika ada 3 namja berandalan yg melihatnya disini sedangkan luhan yg melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan meyakinkan sahabat penakutnya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja selagi ada dirinya dan sehun.

3 orang namja berandal terlihat sedang duduk di kantin. Well siapa lagi mereka jika bukan Chanyeol, Suho, dan Kai. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada ketiga namja yg baru saja duduk di pojok kantin. Namun pandangan chanyeol sangat tajam dan sulit di artikan saat melihat ketiga namja tersebut terutama kepada namja manis bermata sipit yg sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar sehingga matanya terlihat seperti bulan sabit yg sangat indah.

"Itu bukannya baekhyun ?" Kai bertanya tanpa mau melepas pandangannya terhadap ketiga namja tersebut.

"Ya dia memang terlihat dekat dengan sehun, mungkin karna namja manis di sebelahnya itu adalah kekasihnya" sahut suho sambil menyeruput jus alpukatnya.

"Kau tau dari mana ?"

"Hanya mendengar dari percakapan para siswa, lagian mereka juga terlihat mesra. Ah yeol ku rasa sekarang kau harus jujur"

"Belum saatnya" akhirnya chanyeol membuka suaranya sambil menyeringai namun itu tak bertahan lama saat mata onyxnya bertubrukan dengan mata puppy baekhyun tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tajam dan segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sedangkan temannya yg melihahatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala maklum.

Mereka hendak berdiri meninggalkan kantin namun baru berapa langkah seorang siswi kuncir 2 tak sengaja menumpahkan jus melon ke seragam chanyeol. Namum chanyeol bukannya marah atau memaki-maki wanita yg sudah berani menumpahkan cairan itu keseragamnya ia malah tersenyum dan berkata "tidak apa-apa tak usah meminta maaf, lain kali berhati-hatilah" lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Sedangkan di sisi lain baekhyun masih menatap tak percaya dengan kejadian barusan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan tak marah saat seragamnya tertumpah jus ? Apa ia tak salah lihat ? Ia hanya membuka mulutnya seperti orang bodoh. Sehun yg melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan menyadarkan baekhyun dari keterkejutannya.

"Mengapa kau terkejut ?" Sehun masih berusaha menawan tawanya sedangkan baekhyun masih diam.

"Ia memang ramah dengan wanita, sangat ramah malahan. Ia tak pernah berkata kasar dan menindas murid wanita disini" jelas sehun dengan wajah datarnya memperhatikan baekhyun.

"Begitukah" bisik baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar dan mengangguk-angguk paham.

Kini baekhyun memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Otaknya terputar dengan kejadian di kantin sore tadi saat chanyeol tersenyum ketika seragamnya tertumpah jus. Baekhyun akui sebenarnya chanyeol itu sangat tampan jika sedang tersenyum tetapi ketika ia mengingat wajah chanyeol yg dingin dan senyuman liciknya membuat baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Haruskah aku menjadi wanita agak kau bisa ramah kepada ku chanyeol ?" Ia begumam sendiri masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Namun kemudian matanya membulat lucu saat ide konyol terlintas di atas kepalanya dan ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang idiot.

"Ku rasa itu bukan ide yg buruk"

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, baekhyun terlihat semangat dan segera berlari keluar kelas mengabaikan teriakan dari sahabatnya -luhan-. Sekarang disinilah ia berada di balik toilet wanita. Tunggu kenapa harus toilet wanita ia kan lelaki ? Oke simpan dulu pertanyaan bodoh itu.

Baekhyun memandang pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan setelan celana sneakers berwarna putih dan sweater berwarna biru langit oh dan jangan lupakan juga rambut wig panjang sekitar sebahu berwarna pirang yg tergerai dengan sangat cantiknya. Ia tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar toilet. Jadi ini alasan baekhyun masuk toilet wanita ? Benar-benar jenius sekali kau byun ! Ckck

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santainya di trotoar jalanan, sesekali ia bersenandung ria. Banyak pasang mata yg menatap kagum ke arah baekhyun sedangkan ia hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman. Tetapi senyuman itu luntur ketika ia melihat ketiga namja berandal sudah berkumpul di tempat biasa dimana mereka biasa membully baekhyun. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat ia sangat gugup takut jika mereka mengenali dirinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sangat pelan masih setia menundukan kepalanya ketika ia hampir melewati ketiga namja tersebut tangannya di cekal oleh salah satu dari namja tersebut sontak ia mendongakan kepalanya hingga matanya bertubrukan dengan sepasang onyx tajam park chanyeol.

"Aku merasa familiar dengan wajahmu. Apa aku mengenalmu ?"

Tanya chanyeol dengan suara bassnya tepat di depan wajah baekhyun.

"Maaf, saya baru sekali lewat sini. Saya tidak mengenal anda" jawab baekhyun takut-takut sedangkan chanyeol hanya menyeringai.

"Kau sangat cantik. Boleh aku meminta nomor ponsel mu ?" Ucap chanyeol dengan wajah tenangnya tidak tau bagaimana keadaan mahkluk di depannya yg tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya ia masih bingung harus menjawab apa. Setelah berfikir akhirnya ia memutuskan saja memberikan nomor ponselnya toh mereka juga tidak tau kalo wanita cantik di depan mereka adalah Byun Baekhyun namja manis yg selalu mereka bully.

"B-baiklah. Tapi bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu ?"

Semenjak kejadian itu setiap baekhyun pulang sekolah ia selalu menyamar menjadi wanita agar ia bisa pulang kerumah dengan selamat. Ternyata ide konyol itu bermanfaat juga haha.

Baekhyun menggoyangkan kakinya bosan sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu seseorang tapi sosok itu belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian wanitanya. Rok pendek selutut berwarna pink dan baju kaos dengan warna yg senada. Ia tak habis fikir jika penyamarannya sebagai wanita setelah hampir 4 hari ini bisa sampai ke hal yg emm maksudnya lebih dekat dengan cahnyeol, terbukti dari seringnya ia mengirimi baekhyun pesan dan menelfon baekhyun kapan pun. Apa ia menyukai baekhyun dalam wujud wanita ? Entahlah. Padahal niat awalnya ia menyamar menjadi wanita hanya demi terhindar dari bullyan Chanyeol, Suho, dan Kai setelah mengingat ketiga namja tersebut sangat ramah dan tidak pernah membully wanita, tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Chanyeol terlihat seperti menyukainya -mungkin- tapi ia rasa itu tak mungkin, chanyeol sangat tampan dan mungkin saja ia memang sering mendekati wanita dan mengajaknya berkencan. Tetapi entah kenapa setiap ia menerima pesan dari chanyeol yg terkesan ramah membuat pipi baekhyun memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa ia menyukai chanyeol ? Mungkin iya. Ia menyukai chanyeol yg sangat perhatian dan akan mengirim banyak pesan di saat baekhyun lupa atau terlalu sibuk untuk membalas pesan singkat dari chanyeol membuat dirinya merasa sangat di khawatirkan. Tapi ia juga bingung harus sampai kapan ia akan menyamar seperti ini. Ia takut chanyeol akan marah dan kecewa nantinya jika ia tahu bahwa Baekki -nama yg di gunakannya menyamar- adalah baekhyun dan ia adalah namja.

"Maaf aku terlambat, jalanan sangat macet tadi" tiba-tiba chanyeol datang dan langsung duduk di samping baekyun yg sedang melamun hingga ia sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan chanyeol.

"Ne gwechana" sahut baekhyun menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu ?"

"Tidak juga"

"Baiklah. Oh iya kau suka es krim ?"

"Suka. Wae ?"

"Jinja ? Suka rasa apa ?"

"Strawberry"

"Mau ikut membeli es krim bersamaku ? Aku tau dimana kedai es krim yg enak letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini"

"Mwo ? Jinja ? Aku mau yollie ayo kita kesana" ucap baekhyun dengan suara manjanya.

"Haha baiklah ayo" chanyeol berdiri sambil menarik tangan baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun ? Wajahnya sudah pasti merah sekali sekarang.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan 1 cup es krim pisang dan 1 cup es strawberry" ucap ahjumma penjual es krim sambil menyerahkan 2 cup es krim yg langsung di terima oleh chanyeol.

"Terima kasih" chanyeol tersenyum dan memberikan beberapa lembar won kepada ahjumma penjual es krim tadi.

"Sama-sama. Ah apa dia pacar anda ? Aigoo dia sangat cantik kalian terlihat sangat serasi" ahjumma itu tertawa kepada 2 remaja di depannya membuat baekhyun kembali menimbulkan rona merah di pipinya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Haha terima kasih ahjumma. Kami permisi dulu" mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan kedai es krim tersebut.

Baekhyun asik senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap jendela yg mengarah ke lapangan. Saat ini sedang ada jam kosong dikelasnya hingga ia hanya duduk manis di bangkunya sambil menunggu sang guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya datang.

"Kau kenapa baek ? Kau mulai gila ?" Luhan memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan aneh sedangkan namja manis di depannya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau tahu ? Kemaren aku berkencan dengan chanyeol di taman"

"Lalu ? Apa yg kalian katakan ? Jangan bilang ia menembakmu di taman ?"

"Tidak. Hanya membeli es krim lalu berbincang hal-hal yg tidak penting"

"Ku rasa ia menyukaimu baek"

"Entah. Tapi mau sampai kapan aku harus menyamar menjadi wanita terus seperti ini ? Aku takut ia marah jika tau sebenarnya aku adalah baekhyun namja yg selalu ia bully"

"Sebaiknya kau harus jujur sebelum perasaannya semakin dalam"

"Kau gila lu ? Aku bisa langsung di bunuh jika aku mengatakan yg sebenarnya"

"Kau yg memulainya baek, kau harus jujur dan menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau bisa menyamar menjadi yeoja seperti itu. Tenang saja aku dan sehun akan menemanimu"

"Bagaimana jika ia akan semakin membenciku dan membullyku ? Aku takut lu. Aku menyukainya ah ani aku mencintainya" satu tetes liquid bening jatuh di pipi mulus baekhyun sedangkan luhan hanya mengusap punggung sahabatnya mencoba menenangkan.

"Itu sudah resikonya baek. Berdoa saja ia mau memaafkanmu"

Baekhyun dengan setelan prianya memutar matanya gelisah ia menggigit bibirnya kuat berharap rasa gugupnya akan segera hilang. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat seakan mau copot dari tempatnya kakinya juga gemetaran akibat rasa gugup dan takutnya. Ia memutuskan akan berkata jujur kepada chanyeol dan menjelaskan semuanya alasan mengapa ia menyamar seperti ini. Baekhyun sudah siap menanggung semua resikonya. Ia hanya tak ingin rasa cintanya kepada chanyeol akan semakin besar akibat ia terlalu dekat dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun tau pasti setelah ini chanyeol akan sangat membencinya. Biarkan perasaan ini ia simpan sendiri walaupun sakit tapi ia berjanji akan sedikit demi sedikit melupakan chanyeol dan menjauh dari kehidupan pria yg sangat dicintainya itu. Di belakang sana tampak sehun dan luhan yg bersembunyi di balik pohon. Bukan apa-apa mereka hanya berjaga-jaga jika chanyeol akan menampar atau menyakiti baekhyun setidaknya mereka bisa segera mencegahnya.

Sudah sekitar 15 menit ia menunggu. Sebelumnnya ia memang sudah membuat janji dengan chanyeol tentu saja dengan dirinya sebagai Baekki. Namun tak lama tubuhnya menegang ketika ia melihat chanyeol turun dari motor besarnya. Ia sudah sangat gugup sekarang. Chanyeol segera turun dari motornya dan mencari bangku kosong namun belum sempat ia mendudukan bokongnya baekhyun berlari menghampiri chanyeol.

"Sedang apa kau disini pendek ?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ketusnya sedangkan baekhyun hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya sekuat mungkin. Ia tak peduli jika setelah ini bibirnya akan berdarah.

"A-a-aku ... ada hal penting yg ingin aku katakan" baekhyun semakin gugup ia tak tau harus memulainya dari mana.

"Apa yg ingin kau katakan ? Jangan berbelit-belit waktu ku tak banyak"

"Kau pasti sudah mengenal baekki kan ? Se-sebenarnya baekki itu adalah aku"

"Alasan aku menyamar menjadi wanita hanya untuk menghindari bullyan mu dan teman-teman mu yg setiap pulang sekolah selalu menggangguku. Entah kenapa ide konyol itu muncul di otak ku ketika melihatmu begitu baik dan ramah kepada wanita. Aku berfikir jika aku menyamar menjadi seorang wanita pasti kau akan memperlakukan ku dengan baik. Dan itu berhasil setiap aku pulang sekolah kau selalu tersenyum dan menyapa ku bahkan kau mengantarkan ku di depan gang rumahku. Aku sangat senang kau yg seperti itu bukan saat kau dan teman-temanmu selalu membullyku. Aku tak tau alasan kenapa kau selalu membully ku. Padahal aku tak mengenalmu"

"Aku minta maaf sudah membohongimu selama ini. Aku tau pasti setelah ini kau akan semakin membenciku. Setidaknya bisakah kau membuat hidup ku tenang ? A-a-aku ..." baekhyun sudah menangis terisak sekarang. Ia tak tau bagaimana lagi menjelaskan semuanya. Dadanya terasa sesak karna ia akan sangat di benci oleh lelaki yg sangat dicintainya. Bahunya bergetar liquid bening itu berlomba-lomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya siap menerima pukulan atau tamparan dari chanyeol. Namun yang ia rasakan adalah ...

Sebuah sentuhan hangat yg sangat lembut mengusap pipinya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya betapa terkejutnya baekhyun ketika melihat chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya. Tersenyum dengan baekhyun bukan dengan dirinya yg sebagai baekki. Perlahan chanyeol memajukan kepalanya hingga benda lunak dan dingin itu menyentuh permukaan bibir baekhyun. Sedikit melumatnya dengan sangat lembut. Baekhyun masih terkejut ia merasa seperti mimpi. Benarkah chanyeol menciumnya ? Ini bukan mimpi kan ? Jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan baekhyun dari mimpi indahnya. Namun sayang ini bukan mimpi ini kenyataan.

Perlahan ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman yg menuntut. Chanyeol semakin melumat seolah bibir itu adalah permen kapas. Ia menarik tengkuk belakang baekhyun guna memperdalam ciuman itu. Baekhyun yg kesadarannya sudah kembali hanya menikmati dan perlahan mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher chanyeol. Saliva entah milik siapa sudah menetes di dagu baekhyun. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah baekhyun.

"Akhhhh" baekhyun membuka mulutnya refleks. Chanyeol tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu ia melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat mulut baekhyun. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi yg tersusun rapi, lidahnya menyapu langit-langit mulut baekhyun dan kini benda tak bertulang itu sudah bertarung dengan lidah baekhyun. Saling melilit dan menghisap mencoba mencari pemenangnya. Tentu saja ciuman ini sangat di dominasi oleh chanyeol mengingat ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi baekhyun. Tetapi akhirnya ciuman panas itu terlepas ketika chanyeol merasa dadanya di pukul kecil oleh baekhyun. Ia meraup oksigen dengan rakusnya begitupula baekhyun ia menghirup oksigen seakan tak bernafas seharian, oke ini berlebihan. Wajah baekhyun jangan di tanya lagi keadaannya. Ia sangat malu dan sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat merah padam sampai ketelinganya malah ia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yg sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia masih bingung kenapa chanyeol malah menciumnya bukan malah memukulnya.

Keadaan begitu hening sampai akhirnya wajahnya di tangkup oleh kedua tangan besar milik chanyeol dan mau tak mau ia menatap ke dalam mata onyx tajam itu.

"Tanpa kau jelaskan sebenarnya aku juga sudah tau jika baekki itu adalah kau" ucap chanyeol menatap dalam kemata puppy milik baekhyun.

"La-la-lalu kenapa kau bertindak seakan2 kau tidak tau ?" Baekhyun masih tak percaya jika ternyata selama ini penyamarannya hanya sia-sia. Jadi untuk apa selama ini ia berpenampilan wanita jika chanyeol sudah tau bahwa itu dirinya ? Baekhyun benar-benar pusing sekarang. "Lalu kenapa kau tak marah jika tau bahwa selama ini aku membohongimu ?" Lanjutnya

"Jawabannya hanya satu. Karna aku mencintaimu"

DEG

"A-apa kau mencintaiku ?" Ia tak salah dengar kan ? Alat pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik kan ? Apa dia bilang ? Chanyeol menyukainya ? Lantas kenapa ia selalu membully dirinya ? Pertanyaan itu masih terputar di dalam kepalanya. Ia hanya menatap bingung pada namja di depannya.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Chanyeol kecil berumur 8 tahun sedang meringkuk di sebuah halte. Tubuhnya mengigil dan basah kuyup, bibirnya bergetar dan membiru ia hanya memeluk kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Di luar hujan deras sejak sejam yg lalu di halte juga sudah sangat sepi ia sendirian disana dengan keadaan yg mengenaskan._

 _Derap langkah terdengar semakin mendekat. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia melihat sepasang sepatu di depan sepatunya. Matanya menangkap sosok namja mungil yg berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Ia berjongkok dan menyelimuti tubuh ringkih chanyeol dengan sebuah jaket._

 _"Pakailah agar tubuhmu hangat"_

 _"Siapa nama mu ? Aku Byun Baekhyun"_

 _"Mengapa kau bisa disini ? Kau tersesat ?"_

 _"Aku tadi baru pulang les tapi tiba-tiba hujan jadi aku memilih berteduh disini"_

 _"Kau tidak di jemput ?"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng "Oemma dan appa sangat sibuk"_

 _"Kenapa tidak naik kendaraan umum saja ?"_

 _"Aku tidak berani"_

 _"Baiklah, ayo ku antar pulang, maaf payung ku hanya 1 tapi menurutku ini cukup melindungi tubuh kita berdua"_

 _"Tidak usah terima kasih. Aku akan pulang sendiri ketika hujan reda"_

 _"Hujan ini sangat deras, lagian ini juga sudah sore. Disini dingin nanti kau bisa sakit. Ayo ku antar kau pulang" Baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol agar berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan halte._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berceloteh ria. Saling mengobrol dari hal yg paling disukai sampai hal yg paling ditakuti. Entah kenapa baekhyun sangat unik dimata chanyeol ia sangat manis dan imut. Tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan apalagi jika bibirnya itu dipoutkan ketika ia sedang kesal membuat chayeol tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman di samping baekhyun, rasanya ia tak mau jauh-jauh dari baekhyun._

 _"Kita sudah sampai" ucap chanyeol ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Kini hujan hanya tinggal rintik-rintik sudah mulai agak reda._

 _"Woah ini rumah mu ?"_

 _"Iyaa. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang"_

 _"Sama-sama hehe"_

 _"Baiklah, oh iya ini jaketmu"chanyeol melepaskan jaketnya dan menyerahkannya kepada baekhyun._

 _"Tidak kau simpan saja. Anggap saja itu kado pertemanan kita"_

 _"Teman ?"_

 _"Iyaa teman. Aku pulang dulu yaa aku harus siap-siap untuk berangkat besok"_

 _"Berangkat kemana ?"_

 _"Ke china. Aku akan tinggal dan sekolah disana"_

 _"Apa kau akan kembali ?"_

 _"Tentu saja aku akan kembali. Ahh aku pergi dulu annyeong" baekhyun berlari meninggalkan chanyeol._

 _Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah namja yg baru dikenalnya itu._ _Chanyeol memandang kepergian baekhyun sambil memeluk jaket putih motif strawberry milik baekhyun. Menghirup wangi strawberry dari jaket tersebut. Satu tetes liquid bening jatuh dipipinya. Entah kenapa ia menyukai namja manis itu. Sifatnya yg lembut dan ramah membuat chanyeol merasakan getaran aneh. Baru saja ia mau mendekati namja itu namun baekhyun sudah pergi. Ia meremas dada bagian kirinya yg terasa sesak._ _"Aku akan menunggumu. Saranghae"_

 _10 Tahun Kemudian_

 _Disebuah gang sempit yg jarang dilalui oleh orang-orang terlihat 3 namja berseragam SHS yg sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Salah satu dari mereka hanya menatap lurus kearah jalanan namun tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju kepada namja manis yg melintas dengan kepala tertunduk di depannya. Sebuah ide jail muncul di kepalanya._

 _"Hai kau bocah!!" Ucap namja tersebut yg bername tag Park Chanyeol kepada namja manis yg barusan lewat. Sedangkan namja manis tadi hanya membalikkan tubuhnya menatap bingung terhadap namja yg memanggilnya._ _Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri namja manis itu menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari kedua temannya -kai dan suho-_

 _"Aku baru melihatmu. Apa kau orang baru ?" Tanya chanyeol dengan atapan tajamnya. Ia menatap dalam sepasang mata imut namja di depannya._

 _DEG_

 _Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang tidak seperti biasanya. Wajahnya sangat familiar. Apakah ia pernah bertemu sebelumnya ? Wajahnya mengingatkan chanyeol dengan seseorang yg sangat amat ia cintai. Oh mungkinkah ia ..._

 _Matanya membulat ketika ia membaca name tag di seragam namja manis itu._

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Benarkah dia namja yg selama ini ia tunggu ? Ia merasa penatiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi namja manis yg sangat ia rindukan. Malaikat penolong waktu ia kesepian dan kedinginan di sebuah halte waktu itu. Meskipun pertemuan yg bisa di bilang singkat tapi ia sudah sangat mencintai namja ini karna hatinya yg seperti malaikat._

 _Baekhyun masih menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tak mengenalnya tapi kenapa namja aneh ini mengelus pipinya dengan sangat lembut ? Ia menepis tangan namja tersebut dan berbalik meninggalkan chanyeol yg masih menatap tak percaya kepada malaikatnya. Ia ingin mengejarnya tetapi sudah terlalu jauh. Benarkah itu baekhyun ? Apa ia tak mengenal dirinya ? Wajar jika baekhyun menepis tangannya mungkin karna ia menganggap chanyeol lancang karna sudah berani menyentuh pipinya. Ia ingin menangis tapi ia menahannya karna ia tak ingin terlihat lemah oleh kedua temannya yg hanya menatap bingung ke arah chanyeol._

 _"Hey chan ! Ada apa dengan wajahmu ? Kenapa kau terlihat uring-uringan seperti itu ?" Tanya suho menatap sahabatnya yg dari tadi pagi hanya diam. Bahkan makan siang di depannya hanya di aduk-aduk tak jelas tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya._

 _Chanyeol tak menjawab ia mengabaikan pertanyaan suho dan tatapan bingung dari keduanya. Entah kenapa yg saat ini memenuhi pikirannya hanya baekhyun. Kenapa ia tak satu sekolah saja dengan dirinya ? Di lihat dari seragam sekolahnya kemarin sudah jelas bahwa baekhyun adalah murid dari Growl SHS._

 _Lamunannya buyar ketika ada seorang yeoja cantik duduk di sebelahnya dan bergelayut manja di lengan kirinya. Yeoja itu adalah seulgi mantan kekasih chanyeol. Cih mantan ? Ia terpaksa sebenarnya berpacaran dengan yeoja itu karna ia waktu itu mengancam bunuh diri jika chanyeol menolak cintanya. Namun baru berjalan 2 minggu hubungan mereka berakhir karna chanyeol yg tak tahan dengan sikap manja yeoja tersebut._

 _"Bisa kau pergi ? Aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu saat ini" chanyeol membuka suaranya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan seulgi di lengannya. Belum sempat seulgi hendak protes chanyeol membuka mulutnya lagi._

 _"Pergi atau kau ingin melihatku untuk pertama kalinya bertindak kasar kepada wanita" desis chanyeol menatap tajam seulgi. Akhirnya yeoja itu pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal._

 _"Yeol ku rasa kau berubah. Apa karna namja kemarin di gang sempit itu ?" Tanya kai tepat mengenai sasaran._

 _"Dia adalah baekhyun. Namja yg selama ini aku ceritakan" jawab chanyeol tak bersemangat sambil mengaduk-aduk jusnya dengan sedotan._

 _"MWOO ??!!" sahut kai dan suho bersamaan. Bahkan kini wajah chanyeol sudah basah akibat semburan jus yg di minum suho. Terlalu kaget nampaknya._

 _"Bisakah kalian biasa saja ?" Sahut chanyeol sewot sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan tissu._

 _"Benarkah ? Wow dia namja yg sangat manis ternyata" kai menatap tak percaya kepada sahabatnya ini._

 _"Tapi sepertinya ia tak mengenalku. Apa wajahku berubah ?"_

 _"Mungkin kau terlihat berbeda hingga ia tak mengenalmu. Tapi apa ia tak kaget saat melihat name tag mu ?" Suho menambahkan._

 _"Ia tak mengenal namaku karna aku tak sempat memperkenalkan diri waktu itu"_

 _"Lalu apa yg ingin kau lakukan ?"_

 _"Entahlah"_

 _Hari ini chanyeol berniat kesekolah baekhyun. Ia berjalan sendirian tanpa di dampingi oleh suho dan kai karna mereka sedang ada urusan. Ia ingin menjelaskan siapa dirinya kepada baekhyun namun langkahnya terhenti ketika beberapa meter di hadapannya ia melihat baekhyun berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja yg sangat cantik sambil tertawa. Tubuhnya melemas seketika, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya seperti di tutul-tutul (?) oleh jarum, sangat sakit._

 _Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai meninggalkan tempat itu._ _Semenjak itu entah kenapa ia sangat ingin membenci baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa penantiannya selama 10 tahun seperti sia-sia. Harapannya tidak seindah kenyataan. Baekhyun itu straight tidak seperti dirinya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat chanyeol gila. Namun sebenci apapun ia kepada baekhyun tetap saja rasa cintanya mengalahkan rasa bencinya. Biarkanlah perasaan ini ia simpan sendiri dan merahasiakan siapa dirinya kepada baekhyun._

 _Di sebuah gang sempit waktu pertama ia bertemu kembali dengan baekhyun. Terlihat 3 namja sedang berkumpul, siapa lagi mereka jika bukan chanyeol , suho dan kai. Mereka saling mengobrol dan melempar candaan. Entah kenapa chanyeol sudah terlihat tidak murung lagi sekarang. Namun tatapan chanyeol tiba-tiba tertuju pada namja manis yg berjalan memasuki gang -baekhyun- ia menundukan kepalanya takut. Entah setan dari mana chanyeol mendekati namja manis itu sambil membawa sekaleng minuman cola. Ketika ia sudah didepan namja tersebut_

 _Byurrrrrrrrrr_

 _Baju seragam yg dikenakan baekhyun basah seketika. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar dan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya hingga matanya bertubrukan dengan sepasang onyx tajam itu. Baekhyun ingin melawan tetapi mengingat tubuhnya yg kecil sepertinya ia tak mungkin melawan tubuh raksasa namja di depannya. Sekilas ia melihat name tag di seragam chanyeol dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _Semenjak kejadian ia menyiram minuman di tubuh baekhyun. Chanyeol menjadi sering membully anak itu. Entah ia juga bingung kenapa ia melakukan itu. Padahal baekhyun adalah orang yg sangat dicintainya tetapi ketika dirinya mengingat kejadian saat baekhyun berpelukan dengan yeoja tempo hari membuat sesuatu di dada bagian kiri chanyeol berdenyut sakit. Mungkin dengan melakukan pembullyan terhadap baekhyun itu bisa menunjukkan bahwa rasa sakit yg di terima baekhyun tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hati yg diderita oleh chanyeol._

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Pabbo !! Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang jika kau adalah lelaki yg pernah ku tolong itu ?" Baekhyun sudah menangis sangat kencang sekarang. Bahunya bergetar hebat, air mata berloma-lomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya membuat aliran sungai di pipinya. Ini terlalu sakit menurutnya. Padahal alasan terbesar ia kembali ke korea karna ia ingin mencari namja yg pernah ia tolong di halte bus waktu itu. Dan ternyata namja yg ia cari adalah Park Chanyeol namja yg selalu membullynya tanpa alasan yg jelas.

"APA KURANG JELAS ? AKU TAK INGIN MERUSAK KEBAHAGIANMU DENGAN YEOJA ITU !!" Chanyeol berteriak tepat di hadapan baekhyun. Sungguh ia tak berniat membentak namja yg terlihat rapuh di depannya ini. Ia hanya tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Kau salah paham chanyeol. Yeoja itu tidak seperti yg kau fikirkan. Ia adalah noona sepupuku. Aku hanya mencintaimu" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat malu sekarang karena telah menyatakan cintanya kepada chanyeol.

"Be-benarkah ?"Baekhyun menarik nafas sejenak mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Perlahan ia mulai bercerita.

"Semenjak aku menolongmu di halte waktu itu aku memang belum merasakan hal apapun. Aku hanya menganggap mu sebagai teman. Tetapi seminggu semenjak kepindahan ku di China entah kenapa aku merindukanmu, aku selalu mengkhawatirkan dirimu apa kau sakit atau tidak karna mengingat keadaanmu yg mengenaskan di halte saat itu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu tapi aku tak tahu siapa namamu. Semenjak saat itu akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu. Namun sepuluh tahun kemudian aku akhirnya pulang ke korea alasanku pulang karna aku ingin mencari namja yg ku tolong waktu itu tapi aku kesulitan karna aku tak tahu namamu. Saat aku ingin mendatangi rumahmu namun aku lupa tempatnya dimana. Sejak saat itu aku selalu berusaha mencarimu sampai akhirnya kau dan teman-teman mu datang untuk selalu membullyku awalnya aku membencimu tapi aku nyaman saat kau memperlakukan diriku yg sebagai Baekki dengan baik. Sejak saat itulah aku mulai mencintaimu karna aku sudah putus asa tidak menemukan cinta pertamaku" Baekhyun semakin terisak sekarang. Setidaknya ia sudah lega karna sudah mengungkapkan semua yg ia rasakan kepada orang yg dicintainya. Ternyata ia terlalu bodoh karna tidak menyadari bahwa orang yg dicarinya adalah orang yg dibencinya.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Ia sangat senang sekarang karena ternyata cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan hati cinta pertamanya. Ini adalah hal terindah di dalam hidupnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk baekhyun. Ia merasa bodoh sekarang karena telah menyakiti malaikatnya karna kesalahpahaman.

Perlahan ia mengendurkan pelukannya, ia menangkup wajah baekhyun yg basah karna lelehan air mata. Di usapnya lembut pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya membersihkan air mata yg jatuh karena dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf atas tindakanku selama ini. Kau boleh memakiku atau memukulku untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitmu. Tapi ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" satu tetes liquid bening jatuh membasahi pipi chanyeol. Ia menangis sekarang. Pantaskah ia meminta hal itu sementara dirinya sudah membuat banyak luka di hati baekhyun ?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum "Aku mencintaimu. Aku takkan tega jika harus menyakitimu. Cukup tetap berada disisiku dan mencintaiku dengan tulus itu sudah cukup untuk menghapuskan semua lukaku"

"Aku berjanji takkan menyakitimu lagi. Aku berjanji takkan meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau mengulang semuanya dari awal ? Menjalin hubungan dan tetap berada sisiku sampai maut memisahkan kita ? Menjadi pendamping hidup ku selamanya dan menyandang marga Park suatu saat nanti ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuh baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Berkali-kali ia membisikkan kata "saranghae" di telinga baekhyun. Ia tak tau lagi bagaimana caranya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat mencintai namja yg berada dipelukannya sekarang.

Sore itu adalah sore terindah yg menemani keduanya. Di temani oleh sang surya yg perlahan mulai menenggelamkan diri di ufuk timur. Biarkanlah mereka melepas rindu yg sempat tertunda dan menjalin kisah cintanya dari awal.

Sementara disisi lain ..

"Ahh aku bosan sehunnie. Kenapa mereka dari tadi hanya berpelukan dan menangis. Memang apa yg mereka bicarakan sih ?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ia bosan dari tadi hanya duduk bersender di bawah pohon sambil memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Sedangkan sehun ? Ia sudah molor dari tadi di pangkuan luhan.

Sebuah ide jail muncul di otak luhan. Perlahan ia mendekatkan kepalanya ketelinga sehun dan berteriak "KEBAKARAN TOLONG ADA KEBAKARAN"

Sehun terlonjak kaget sambil berlari seperti orang panik. Sedangkan luhan hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang melihat tingkah konyol kekasihnya. Sehun yg menyadari bahwa dirinya di kerjai oleh kekasihnya sendiri sekarang malah memasang wajah kesal karna tidur siangnya telah diganggu.

Tuk !

Kepala luhan say hello dengan kepalan tangan sehun. Ia meringis kesakitan."Yak !! Kenapa kau malah memukulku ? Aishh ini sakit tau" Luhan mengusap kepalanya sambil mencebikkan bibirnya imut.

"Siapa suruh kau mengganggu tidur siangku"

"Aku bosan sehunnie. Lihat Chanyeol dan baekhyun mereka berpelukan. Aigoo sangat romantis tidak sepeti kau yg tidak romantis"

"Kau mau romantis juga ? Hmm ? Ayoo kita lakukan di kamar" Ucap sehun dengan seringaiannya yg entah kenapa terlihat menakutkan dimata luhan.

"Andweee . Sehunnie jahat. Huwaaaa !! Sehunnie mesum tolonggg ada ahjussi mesum!!"

"Mwoo ? Ahjussi ? Hey ini juga hukuman baby karna kau sudah berani menganggu tidur siangku"

"Siapapun tolong aku !!!" Luhan berlari menjauh meninggalkan sehun. Ia berdoa semoga ia bisa berjalan normal untuk seminggu kedepan. Well, sehun itu sangat mesum ia pasti takkan puas jika hanya satu atau dua ronde. Haha silahkan menikmati kemesuman kekasih albinomu itu luhan

 ** _END_**

 **Annyeong para readers**

 **Saya author baru di sini jadi maaf kalo kata2nya agak acak2an hehe. Ini ff pertama saya terinspirasi dari cerita doraemon haha bocah banget yaa wkwk. Cuma bagian yg nobita nyamar jadi cewe aja supaya gak dibully Giant dan Suneo selebihnya itu dari pemikiran receh saya. Jadi kalo ada kesamaan dng ff lain itu sangat2 tidak disengaja.**

 **Udah segitu aja. Oiya saya masih membutuhkan kritik dan saran jadi kalo ada komen aja tapi pake bahasa yg sopan yaa yg bisa saya terima. Review dari kalian sangat penting buat saya. Terima kasih**


End file.
